


Ear-thworms

by searchandrescue



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot, also sorry it's real short it wouldn't be a full length episode, anyway it's like midnight now so i'm gonna post this and quit thinking of tags, but that's kinda all i had to write so, i also stayed up til midnight to get this posted bc i knew if i didn't i would never finish it, i'm aware of it but not familiar with it so excuse my mom usage of the tagging system, lmk if there's tags i should use that i'm not using, there's like a way to tag things like a tagging culture, yeah i put in invader zim and some of the suggested results? yall are wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searchandrescue/pseuds/searchandrescue
Summary: Skool has started playing music now. It's unbearable. Dib is sure Zim is behind it somehow, but he's not at skool.
Kudos: 1





	Ear-thworms

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so they started playing music at school and i hate it so i wrote this to cope. more focused on zim than dib bc i had to do some housework and i thought up the zim plot to keep myself occupied so it's more developed. i was gonna post a Proper version of this but my friend said to post it as-is because people would like it. i just wrote an episode because that's the kind of fic i was interested in reading, just more episodes of the show. anyway enjoy, and if you want me to make a polished version let me know.

outline

scene 1 skool zooms in to classroom the music is loud and not good. the class is covering their ears or hiding under desks or doing things to stop the noise. the key changes, and the students react. some students are unbothered, dib seems especially bothered. he often is. ms bitters arrives. she is there, and crankily announces (as if she can announce any other way) that the skool has decided to play music to boost student morale. then she glares at the speaker in the classroom, and her eyes sweep the classroom. cut to her view, where zim is missing. she looks at the empty desk for a minute, then starts writing on the board. dib looks at zim's desk and mutters/whispers "zim" but like with a moderately high amount of the computerization on it. fade out.

scene 2 gir is watching the ugly monkey show bc i miss the ugly monkey show. downward camera pass or smth zim is in the lab pacing in front of a screen and is like "hM i still haven't conquered uRth. i need a plan. a plan that will use the very nAturE of this filthy diRt sphere againSt it. but what! what can i use.. hm.." cut back to upstairs gir is watching that knockoff happy tree friends and leaning off the couch to reach for the remote when zim in wellies arrives upstairs and says "gir! get your things. we have to gather supplies for my new *pLan*. so gir gets like i don't know a teddy bear that he chews on and it squeaks and then zim puts on a disguise that has a hat w a flower in it and he looks at the flower and it cuts to his face and he puts it on and walks out. end scene

scene 3 back at skool ms bitters keeps writing and we hear chalk sounds and then you hear the music and the music keeps getting louder and it's switching rapidly btwn chalkboard, dib's distressed face, and the speaker blaring music and zooming in like shows do to try n stress you out. the audio is edited to increase in volume until the chalk breaks and ms bitters turns to look at the speaker. she makes a face not unlike a grimace, but a grimace has the wrong energy for her like as a person, so fill in the blanks in your head. she mutters something and stares at it, maybe that bug noise plays, and she tells the class to do what's on the board, stay quiet, and not do anything crazy. show the students, some of whom are wearing headphones. pan over to dib, who is scribbling something on a paper. on the paper, he's got a drawn-out conspiracy board type thing, with notes like "subliminal messaging??????," "a diversion??," "infiltration!," "evil robot???" and in all caps, underlined three times with all other words having a line drawn to it, next to a doodle of zim, "ZIM". fade to next scene

scene 4 zim standing in the same position as the doodle of him bc that's how the fade is gonna work. he's standing with gir inside The Home Hub(tm), a knockoff of home depot. an employee says dogs aren't allowed inside. "nonsensE! that is not a DOg! that is my VeRy nORmaL pErsoNal aSSistant!" "sir i'm pretty sure that's a dog" "prepOSteroUs! could a doG do thIS?" gir does a little dance, and mild disco lights are present. "i think i saw a dog do that once. on a talent show." "yeS. a _very talenTed dog_. My personal assistant _is_ a very talented dog. that's why i hired it. he is far more TalenTed than any urth worm like youRselF!" "earthworms? we have earthworms." "urThworms. those are used for gArdeniNg, no? take me to them. nOw!" home hub employee squints at zim then walks off toward a different area of the store w zim and gir in tow, gir dragging a now headless teddy bear. end scene

scene 5 just zoom in on zim standing in front of a display of seeds, looking at them. the employee is somewhere in frame doing normal Home Hub(tm) employee things. zim is like "HmmmmMMmmMmMMMmmMmmM. .." at the seeds and gir is making trouble in and out of frame. eating packets of seeds, spilling and dragging bags of dirt, that sort of thing. a few things are dragged over to the right side of off-screen, stage left, if you will. zim keeps being like "hm" as long as it's not annoying, then you have a little panther shirt/puma shirt moment of zim deciding between some seeds, like cucumber seeds and marigold seeds or smth. gir is still dragging things off the side of the screen. then zim puts one back and grabs another pack for comparison, and there's an explosion sound. gir is back on screen, with some char marks on the disguise and holding the headless teddy bear, and he grabs zim's hand and says "let's go! ^v^" and zim looks at the seed packets, the shelf, and puts them both in his pockets. end scene

scene 6 dib in the bathroom. the music is still playing. he has his little laptop up and is trying to contact someone. it keeps connecting back to this music site. typing noises at increased volume and speed, and dib frustration sounds. somewhere in that, a toilet flushes and drowns out the music. dib seems relieved. sounds subside, back to the music. resume typing sequence. student washes hands, and again, relief. sound ends, songs begin. cut to screen, which keeps returning to the site like a pop-up ad. the music increases in volume, but to dib's face where he looks distressed, drops one arm, and lets out a breath. cut to him in his desk holding his hands, which are sore from trying to hack the skool sound system. that's not consistent with other episodes where carpal tunnel doesn't exist or whatever but i needed a bit so leave me be. the music is still playing, and cuts out for a moment. relief. it's the end of a song, and a new one begins. end scene

scene 7 reuse chords or smth somehow make a sound translation to this next scene, where zim and gir are in the backyard. (do they have a backyard? i don't remember one but who cares, i'm not including those gnomes) zim is digging a trench/turning soil and gir is dropping seeds in. at the end of a row, zim puts on a welding-type mask and grabs a metal crucible type thing with some tongs. he pours the bright experiment-pink juice down over the row. when offered a glance at the contents of the crucible as he puts it back, we see that there is a big fat grub in there, and it twitches a little. zim picks up his shovel and begins digging again, with gir close behind.

scene 8 lunchroom dib is next to gaz and she's playing on the game slave and he asks if she's been bothered by the music. she doesn't respond, and he turns to eat his food. she gets up to throw away her tray, dib sees that she had headphones in. he sits and picks at his food and looks at zim's usual place in the cafeteria. it is unoccupied. some kids are vibing w the music, nodding their heads or whatever it is kids do to casually enjoy music. one of them gets up and does a little dance on the table, to mild enthusiasm. dib halfheartedly flings some mashed potatoes at the speaker. it has no effect, though it hits the target. end scene

scene 9 backyard zim pours out the last of the juice and sets the crucible back on its picnic table or whatever. gir is sitting on the table with a lemonade. there is no grub in the crucible, the audience is to assume it has buried itself away in the dirt. zim sits on the table next to gir, takes gir's empty lemonade glass when offered it, and looks at the planted rows. "now the plan is completE. with this new feRtilizer, the plants will groW and gRow and grow until they're so big they've RuinEd aLl the buildinGs." someplace in this monologue, it cuts to zim explaining this for the tallest on irken skype. gir is drinking lemonade from the pitcher now and wanders off at some point in the scene. "then, there will be nowhere for them to liVe, and they will come to me, ziM, for shelteR, and i will lead them strAIGHt into an irken prison cell to await your arrival, my tallest." zim stands for a moment and looks pleased with himself. a stock sound for plant growing plays, a bit muffled, due to the distance and obstacles. "it's startiIIIIIiiINgg. i must go." zim turns off the screen and rushes out of frame. cut to the tallest, who are eating ritz crackers or something. "do you think that will even work?" "maybe. does it ever?" "no, i guess not. sAy, hand me those crackers, i want to try them. fade to black, end scene. 

scene 10 in class again. the class is writing. ms bitters's phone rings and she says she'll be right over. "children, i have to go to the office. copy what's on the board and stay quiet." dib starts tapping his pencil and muttering words like "phone call" and "terrible music" and "student morale." keep that going until it's a little uncomfortable, probably give us an angle where that purple girl is giving him a weird look. camera back on dib specifically, the music shuts off. brief class shot to show confusion, then ms bitters walks in. "there isn't going to be any more music from now on." dib looks confused, but she puts a piece of the sound system in a compartment on her desk. he is confused, but, more than anything, relieved.

scene 11 zim goes into the yard expecting to see some funky plants growing. instead, he sees a lot of mud, and gir sticks his head up out of it. gir looks down, then holds up a pig. "i found a piggy! ^7^ we've been rollin and rollin and rollin in the mud." gir rolls around to demonstrate, ruining the evil plant beds further. some mud is flung at zim's feet, and in it is visible the remains of a little purple bean sprout. zim sighs. end scene


End file.
